demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Raylene Alvis
Raylene Alvis is a daughter of Athena.Raylene's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 761. Appearance Raylene has dark grey eyes and brown hair. She is five feet, five inches tall, and has slightly tan skin and a not very strong but fairly fast build. Personality Extremely competetive, arrogant, kind of an attention-seeker Story Raylene had a normal childhood. Her father loved her, and tried his best to raise her on his own. However, when Raylene was four, her father realized that his daughter would be better off with a mother figure in her life. So he married a woman named Anna Davis who had a six-year-old son named Ethan from her previous marriage. A year after the pair were married, Ann gave birth to a girl named Ava. Anna definitely wasn't the mother figure that Reiner had been looking for to raise his daughter. She and Raylene never realy got along. However, both of them silently agreed to hide this from Reiner, and the five lived as what seemed like a happy family for nine more years. At least, it seemed like a happy family. Anna and Raylene would fight often, and both of them avoided each other. The relationships between Raylene and her stepsiblings were also tense, with fights breaking out often while Reiner wasn't home. This led Anna to yell at Raylene, and another fight to begin. The fights between Anna and Raylene further frayed her bonds with her stepsiblings. This continued in a vicious cycle. Raylene became coming home later and later after school. She joined the track team and the chess club at her middle school, and hid in the library when she didn't have anywhere else to go. Raylene also began finding her worth in others' acknolowgement and praise of her abilities. Her grades and her performance on both her track team and in her chess club became the most important things to her, and she often skipped going places with the few friends she had to study or to practice. Basically, she had begun living for the crowd's approval. One day during the summer after eighth grade, Raylene went for a run. A few blocks from her house, she was found by a two harpies. The harpies chased her further and further away from her house until she was found by one of her classmates, a satyr named Owen. Owen managed to trap the harpies and kill them using his reed pipes and a dagger, then explained to Raylene that she was a demigod. Raylene refused to believe him, but when she realized that she could find a place to live besides her stepmother's house, she agreed to follow him to Camp Half-Blood. Once she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Raylene realized that the Greek gods, were, in fact, real. She began training as hard as she could in swordfighting, determined to claw her way to the top. Fatal Flaw Ambition/hubris Abilities & Items Abilities: Raylene is extremely intelligent, like her siblings in the Athena cabin. She is also very good in combat. Items: Raylene has two one foot-long knives. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Intelligent Fairly fast Has ambition Determined to reach her goals Organized Weaknesses: Doesn't really work well with others Arrogant Selfish Overcompetetive Likes & Dislikes Likes Chess Math Praise/Acknowledgement Books Training Being on top Dislikes Slowing herself down to help others Failure Being ignored Trivia She was created on May 20, 2015 and was accepted by Sunny on May 22, 2015. She was born in Columbus, Ohio. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Athena campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Pi's Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Dying Light Characters